


You Will Thank Me

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Series: Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villian!Beth, re-imaging of the pilot opening scene on the train platform between Beth and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Thank Me

Sarah slammed down the payphone, angry with Mrs. S, but mostly angry with herself for leaving for so long. She needed to reach Felix, because he would at least be understanding, he wouldn’t shut her out immediately. Sarah rummaged in her pocket for more change, but she didn’t have enough to make the call to Felix. She sighed and turned around, thinking of how else she could reach Felix.

As she slowly walked down the platform, Sarah noticed a woman pacing back and forth at the far end. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was dressed in an expensive suit jacket and skirt. The way she paced back and forth intrigued Sarah, and there was something familiar about her.

Sarah watched as the woman put down her purse, slipped out of her high heels, and pulled off her jacket, folding it neatly on top of her shoes. Why would this woman be doing this at a train station? Sarah wondered to herself. There was something odd about the whole thing. Sarah was now only a few feet away from the woman, but she didn’t seem to notice Sarah at all, having kept her back turned the entire time.

Then, the woman began to turn, and as she did Sarah’s jaw dropped. The woman looked exactly like her; for lack of a better term, a clone. Sarah’s eyes were full of confusion and fear as the woman met her gaze; but the woman’s face showed no signs of confusion – in fact, she seemed almost annoyed. Sarah shut her mouth, sorting through all the questions that suddenly were running through her mind.

Before she could get out a word, however, the woman had suddenly rushed her, grabbing the collar of her shirt with one hand and pushing her to the ground, hovering about her with a gun pointing right in Sarah’s face.

“Sarah Manning,” the woman said, sounding as annoyed as she had looked when she first met Sarah’s gaze. “It’s about time you got your ass back to town. It’s been a bitch waiting for you to show up.”

Sarah stared back at her, unable to form words, unable to absorb what exactly was happening. How did this woman know her name? Why was she holding a gun to Sarah’s face? And why did she bloody look like her?

“This has to stop,” the woman continued, as if Sarah knew what she was talking about. “I can’t keep being responsible for all of us, putting my life on the line to protect everyone. It’s time I regained control of my life, and that starts here with you, Sarah.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Sarah managed to get out, the fire igniting inside of her, fueling her need to survive. “Who the bloody hell are you?”

A small grin appeared on the woman’s face, making her seem even more dangerous. “I’m Beth Childs. And up until now, I was the protector, the muscle, the cop. But not anymore. It’s every subject for themselves now.”

The grin faded from Beth’s face as she pushed the gun up against Sarah’s forehead. Sarah struggled beneath Beth, kicking and trying to wriggle out from beneath her; but Beth held her ground, stronger than she seemed, pressing her weight onto Sarah and preventing her from moving.

“There’s no escaping from this, Sarah,” Beth said, her tone unemotional and detached. “If you knew what I know, maybe you would even be thanking me for this.” Beth paused for a moment, her mouth tightening as she thought. “In fact, you should be begging me to get this over with. I mean that’s what Alison did before I killed her. Jennifer, too. Tony and Cosima were slightly more difficult, both of them put up such a fight. Don’t be difficult like them, Sarah. Make it quick, make it easy.”

The fear pounded through Sarah’s veins as she looked into Beth’s eyes. They were hollow, dead, completely void of any emotion. Beth was completely psychotic, Sarah didn’t think there would be any way to talk her way out of this. And she had killed other people, at least four of them. This wasn’t just some elaborate joke. Sarah was dealing with an actual serial killer, who had every intention of killing her with the gun that was pressed up against her at that very moment.

“Please,” Sarah whispered, her voice cracking with fear. “Please, I have a daughter. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. I’ll get my family and leave town again. Please.” Sarah blinked out a tear as she tried to find an ounce of compassion in Beth’s face.

“I know all about Kira,” Beth said, the evil grin returning to her face. “And she seems to have been perfectly fine without you for the past ten months, I don’t think it will be hard for her to go on without you.”

More tears rolled down Sarah’s face as she tried desperately to come up with a way out of this. Beth rolled her head from side to side, as if she were loosening up, preparing for what was coming next. She then cocked the hammer, and focused back on Sarah. Sarah let out a sob and one last attempt to wriggle out from underneath Beth.

“It’s no use, Sarah,” Beth said, her eyes on Sarah, but her gaze not quite meeting Sarah’s. “It’s all over now. You will be free before you could even realize how you were imprisoned. I’ll take your final cries as a thank you.”

Beth turned her head to the left as a train rushed past. She pulled the trigger as the sound of the train crescendoed, put the gun in Sarah’s limp hand, and stood up. Beth slipped back into her shoes and picked up her coat and purse. By the time the train was out of the station, there was no sign that Beth Childs had ever been there.


End file.
